


Don't give up.

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: Summary: Daryl stops you from killing yourself and admits his feelings.Warnings: Mentions suicide, sadness, fluff and smut.





	Don't give up.

If someone would have told you years ago just how bad things would get, you would have laughed in their face. No one could have predicted just how bad the world was going to be, the destruction, the devastation, the loss. You had a pretty standard life before the turn, a loving family, a good job, a nice house. The only thing you needed to worry about was what to make for dinner. You adapted pretty well when the world went to shit, all things considered. At least you still had your family by your side, and even when the numbers slowly dwindled down, you still had your sister. She was your rock throughout everything, you found solace in each other, and even though every loss suffered hurt, you got through it because of her. You had made it all the way to Alexandria and with you both having been on the road for so long, you were put to good use. You were helping Aaron and Daryl recruit and Emma helped on runs with Glenn and Tara. So when they came back without her one day you felt your heart shatter into a million pieces. You locked yourself away in the house you once shared with her, never answering the door when people wanted to check on you.

You couldn’t do it anymore, the pain was too intense. The loss of your sister had left a gaping hole in your soul and there was no coming back from it. Shooting yourself was a little undesirable, it would be messy and gruesome for whoever found you. But you couldn’t think of another way to do it without turning, and you certainly didn’t want to jeopardise Alexandria and everything you had all worked so hard for. So here you were sat in your bedroom with a handgun. You were nervous, of course you were. You knew what you wanted though, to be reunited with your sister, so you sat there on the floor trying to work up the courage to do it. You had left a note taped to the front door, you wanted whoever found you to be prepared for what they would find, you didn’t want to them to just stumble across you and be taken by surprise.

Daryl was worried about you, he had tried numerous times to check on you but you never answered. He knew how devastated you were about losing Emma. He was gutted after Merle and you were 10 times closer to your sister. Aaron kept telling him to give you space, you would come out when you were ready. But Daryl couldn’t shake his feeling of unease and found himself worrying and pacing in Aaron’s living room.  
“Fuck it.” He mumbled to himself as he left the house and walked down the road to your house.   
He noticed something taped to your door and thought someone had left it for you, until he got closer and noticed it was your handwriting and addressed to ‘everyone.’ He quickly opened it and read.  
 __  
Dear everyone,  
I just want to say how much I appreciated you all, you’re my wonderful family and I don’t know what I would have done without you. Please know that this isn’t your fault, I just simply can’t go on anymore. Emma death has pushed me too far and I just can’t do this anymore. I hope you all understand.  
Daryl – Thank you for being my best friend, you truly mean alot to me. You’re an incredible man and the world could use some more Daryl Dixons.

Goodbye  
Y/n.  
  
Daryls heart almost stopped and he kicked the door open with a swift kick.  
“No, no, no no!” He panicked as he raced through the house and up the stairs hoping he wasn’t too late.

You put your gun in your mouth ready to shoot after finally getting the composure to do it. Silent tears stained your face and you braced yourself for what was to come. Unexpectedly the bedroom door flew open and a wild looking Daryl stood there, looking at you with his wide eyes. He choked back a sob at the sight of you with a gun in your mouth, truly defeated and ready to give up. His heart was thundering in his chest and his breathing was shaky.  
“What the fuck is this?!” He yelled, sounding more distraught than angry, tears escaping a cascading down his face. You were a little shocked, you knew he cared, you were best friends after all, but seeing him cry was a rare thing.  
“I…” You couldn’t find your words as your lip started to tremble. You tried to push away the lump in your throat but you failed as you started sobbing. Daryl dropped to the floor next to you and took the gun out of your hands, placing it behind him.  
“Please, please don’t fuckin’ do this y/n.” He pleaded, grabbing your face with both of his large rough hands. You looked up into his glassy blue eyes and your heart hurt seeing the pain you had put him through.  
“Daryl…I can’t. It hurts too much.” You whispered as you sobbed, letting him cradle your head and pull you into his chest.  
“I know it does, but I can try to make it better if ya let me. Just give me a chance sunshine. Don’t do this, don’t give up, don’t leave me like this.” He begged as he stroked your hair, holding you close. You fisted his shirt as you cried, feeling a little shocked by how much he seemed to care.   
“I need ya y/n. I need ya like I need the fuckin’ air to breathe. I don’t know when it happened, or how, but yer in my head, my fuckin’ heart. If ya do this a part of me will die with ya and I’d just be in the same position ya are now.” He admitted shakily. You lifted your head to look at him shocked.

“What are you saying Daryl?” You asked confused. He kept his hand on the back of your head, caressing your hair.  
“I’m sayin’ that whether ya realise it or not, yer mine. I care about ya. Fuck…I love ya. And I want ya to give me a chance, to prove that ya can get through this.” He said sincerely as he looked into your eyes.  
You couldn’t help the small smile that graced your face at his admission and it made him smile back. You didn’t trust your voice so you decided to show him how you felt by crashing your lips into his in a bruising kiss, pouring all of your emotions into it. He deepened the kiss and traced your bottom lip with his tongue. You parted your lips for him and let your tongue dance with his. He pulled you onto his lap as he leant against the wall, you could feel his hardness under you.  
“I wanna show ya how much I love ya.” He drawled against your lips. You nodded to him and he kissed you passionately again whilst his hand slid underneath your top. You gasped at his touch on your bare skin and tugged his hair. He thrust upwards and growled, pushing his hardness against you more, trying to find some friction. In one swift move he had your top thrown across the room, your bra wasn’t far behind. He grabbed your breast and gently took your nipple in his mouth, sucking and nibbling it. You moaned at the sensation as you let him explore your body.

“Get ‘em off.” He demanded as he tugged on your pants. You shimmied out of them and your panties and he removed his jeans, revealing his impressive dick as he was commando. He wasted no time in grabbing you once more and guiding you on top of him. He looked into your eyes, checking this was what you wanted. You nodded and his gaze never left you as he let you sink down onto him. He let out a groan and bit his lip at the feel of your warm wet walls tight around his cock. He let you adjust for a minute, cupping your cheek and kissing you lovingly. You started to roll your hips into his, causing another growl from him.  
“Fuck, ya feel so good baby.” He moaned against your lips as he started to thrust up into you holding onto your hips, picking up his pace. You were both moaning and panting between the kisses you assaulted each other with. You felt the familiar pleasure building up and knew you wouldn’t last much longer, apparently Daryl was in the same boat.  
“Ain’t gon’ last much longer darlin’.” He gasped through clenched teeth as you started to ride him wildly. You started moaning louder as your orgasm ripped through your body like a tidal wave, causing you to tremble with pleasure. Your walls clamped down around him as you rode it out, milking him of every drop.  
“Oh fuck!” He cried out as he came hard inside of you, groaning and panting in your ear as he held onto you for dear life.

You both sat there kissing each other whilst you came down from your highs.  
“I love you Daryl.” You said softly as you played with his hair. He smiled at you and caught your lips with his own.   
You were glad Daryl stopped you from taking your own life, you had something worth living for now and you knew deep down that in time you would be fine.


End file.
